Slender Man is coming!
by zman2998
Summary: Slender Man doesn't appear until later chapters. [This following content is intended to be enjoyed by mature readers.]
1. Chapter 1

**I will be trying to finish "Cheater" I've already written part of the next chapter for that story. I fell asleep while writing woke up fourteen hours later. Oh, if you know about the Slender Man he's goign to appear later in the story. Also, I have seven stories on standby if I want to use any of them. The next story will be extremely dirty I'm going to put a warning on it.**

Dudley was on vacation with everybody 'cause they locked all the bastard criminals up in high security prisons. They arrived at the island Banoi where only the rich can party and Dudley was paying for every bit of liquor, food, and anything else. The entire thing about living with his mom was to save up every penny he got now he has millions he can do what ever he wants but no one knows this.

"Yeah! Banoi one of the party capitals of the world!" Dudley walked off the ship smiling looking at the huge hotel and all the girls smiling a waving at him beckoning him over two were cats and six others were dogs.

Dudley walked over to them and they were all over him one cat wrapped one of her legs around his waist and kissed him.

"God I love Banoi." Dudley said as he kissed the girls.

Kitty felt a little angry at the other girls but was not sure why. She only liked Dudley as a friend she started to think about her and Dudley but pushed that thought out of her mind. They all went to different places around the hotel but Kitty and Dudley were pretty close. Kitty was at the beach where nearly no one was she was reading a book a Romance novel. Dudley was at a very close outdoor bar drinking a beer daydreaming about a life with family but he thought that was unattainable goal for him. So it had been several hours and Kitty was headed to her room and Dudley was headed to the party.

"Hey, Kitty where are you off to?" Dudley asked happily as they walked.

"Just to my room nothin' special."

"Come on you're on vacation you need to meet a guy or at least party a little or is little miss goody-two-shoes too scared to get in a little trouble?" Dudley asked laughing.

"I'm not afraid!" Kitty said angrily.

"I'll belive it when I see it." Kitty started following him to the party.

"Ah, so you decided to join me?"

"You sly bastard. You tricked me." Kitty said smiling evilly.

"Yep, worked out great didn't it?" Dudley was smiling knowing Kitty was going to get him back.

"I'm gonna get you for this you know."

"I know but live a little. A beautiful girl like yourself shouldn't be cooped up all the time. You should kiss a guy uh... I don't know get laid or somethin' just do somethin'." Kitty was surprised at what he said.

They walked to the party area there were different colored lights streaming everywhere music was playing a song called "Give Me $20" over the speakers the same girls that met Dudley as he got off the ship were here.

"I'm back girls." Dudley said as they surrounded him bombarding him with kisses Kitty looked at them with jealousy in her eyes.

"You're jealous of those girls aren't you." A waitress said her name tag said Jane.

"I'm not jealous; he's just my friend." Kitty said with a terrible fake smile.

"But you don't want to be just friends do you?" Jane asked with a small smile.

"He's just a friend." Kitty looked down feeling a bit lonely.

"I know you want to be something more... a girlfriend... perhaps his... lover?" Kitty looked back up.

"I... uh..."

"Which?" Kitty smiled and blushed.

"The second one." Kitty was fidgeting with her fingers.

"There's no need to be nervous. I can help you with this." Kitty was a little shocked.

"Why would you help a total stranger."

"I don't know but you seem to be okay. Now you need to look a little more attractive. Do you know what he likes?" Jane asked looking at Kitty.

"Well not sexually we never discussed that part of ourselves."

"Okay, well I think just try showing off your body."

"What's to show off?" Kitty didn't like where this was going.

"What? You have the perfect figure that any guy should want. But you need a little help with your look now the granny bathing suit will not help with the guys. A really small bikini will probably do the trick and a sexy strut." Kitty was no kind of taking to the idea.

"So how does this look?" Kitty came out of a dressing room in a dark brown bikini with blue highlights using the ties along with brown sandles and she also had a white Hawaiian flower in her hair.

"This is one of the outfits that will drive him crazy. On to the next one try on this brown tank top and white mini skirt maybe a pair of high-heels." Kitty put it on and it was perfect for her.

They went back to the party Kitty sat next to Dudley at the bar as everybody was dancing to "Who Do You Voodoo, Bitch". Dudley looked at Kitty and his heart skipped a beat and his jaw dropped.

"Uh... hi..." Kitty liked how he was speechless.

"What? Do you see something you like?" Kitty smiled evilly.

"Y-Yeah I do." Dudley started to blush a bit.

"Well, I see something I like to."

"I thought you were a little too good for some..."

"No one's a perfect little angle." Kitty kissed him.

**Hope you liked it please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, I sort of didn't mention this but none of my characters have a religion, neither do I, and I mean none. I'm not prejudice to any religion, race, or creed, I say we are all human so why not treat each other as such, but it will never change; eventually we will destroy ourselves.**

Kitty leaned over and kissed him he was utterly speechless, but smiling.

"I thought you just wanted to be friends." Dudley was blushing.

"No, I liked you but I didn't think you would want me."

"Why?"

"I thought you just liked me as a friend." Kitty kissed him again and climbed into his lap.

"I've had a few fantasies about us before." Dudley kissed her; she moaned into his mouth.

"What kind?"

"The sexual kind."

"When?" Kitty was smiling and kissing him.

"Every week." Dudley reached down for her pussy and started to gentle rub along the outside she was already wet before he started.

Kitty moaned a few times trying to keep herself quiet. She whispered a few times.

"_Oh, Dudley... I... want it deeper..._" He smiled and pushed his first two fingers in beginning to pump them in and out of her.

The bartender walked back over to them.

"Hey, hey, hey not here." They looked at him royally pissed off. "Sorry, but I'll get fired if I just let you..."

"Come on let's go somewhere else." Kitty lead Dudley to her room.

They went to Kitty's room and she pulled out a bottle of vodka and shot glasses. They drank six and were pretty shit-faced Kitty was in her underwear sitting in Dudley's lap kissing each got into bed Dudley wrapped his arms around her; Kitty started to purr as he held her soon they fell asleep treating each other with kisses. Dudley woke up first; he got up and walked into the hallway four security guards laid dead on the ground one had a Five-Seven semi-automatic pistol with FMJ rounds.

"What the fuck?" Dudley herd boots stomping behind him.

"Hey, can you fire that?" A man asked from behind as Dudley turned around.

"Yeah, I can."

"Good we need every able person. Here put this on." It was a security uniform it looked like a police uniform with a bullet proof vest.

"What's happening?" Dudley started to get a little scared just leaving Kitty alone.

"A insane killer is in the hotel killing everyone." He said as he handed Dudley a Sharpie before he put on the vest. "Put your name on the white tag on the front."

He did so then put it on; the guard motioned for Dudley to follow.

"Hold on." Dudley ran into his room and a minute later came out with Kitty.

"Dudley what's going on and why do you have that gun with the security un..." Kitty saw the dead bodies of guards and civilians Eric had his head blown off and stabbed twenty times in the chest and abdomen.

"Contact!" The killer was walking to them he raised a Desert Eagle and shot two of the three guards the gun snapped back signaling it was empty.

A dog with a Burgundy hoodie with it up and a green 'Z' on the shoulders rammed the killer into the wall rapidly hitting the guy in the face. A single shot rang out and the dog stumbled back his white T-shirt turning red almost instantly; the dog pulled out a K-BAR knife but it was kicked from his hand and the killer unloaded half a clip from a USP .45 pistol into 'Z's chest.

"I'm still kickin' asshole." The dog's blue eyes filled with pain and anger his eyes were all they could see.

"That'll change." He aimed for the dog's head but he hit the gun and slugged him in the face but he got shot in the heart.

"You fuck..." He fell backwards against the wall smearing blood on the wall as he hit the ground dead; the killer looked at Dudley and Kitty as FBI ran into the hall they all got hit in the head as soon as they turned the corner.

"Oh shit" Dudley picked up Kitty and ran she was looking behind them and a FBI officer running right behind him was the demon killer.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck..." The officer said as they ran and hit the lobby it was full of dead bodies some military and a lot of police.

Titanium door plate slid down in front of them and on all of the windows. Red lights went on giving off a dim light the demon was walking to them. Dudley picked up a M27 assault rifle and open fired on the demon. They all got hits but the bullets were pushed out and the wounds instantly healed. The M27 clicked and wouldn't fire, the gun jammed.

"Damn it!" Dudley slung the gun around his back and pulled out the Five-Seven firing he aimed for the head making it step back.

"Crap." Dudley sent a straight line of bullets to the demon's head but ran out and the demon pulled out a knife that went around his fist and had two points at each end.

He started to walk to them really pissed off.

**Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	3. He's coming for you

**If the story is too gory I'm sorry.**

Another titanium door slid down in front of them between them and the killer the floor slid out from him.

"Uh, Dudley?"

"Yeah?"

"I... I... lost my contacts." Kitty said.

"Wait you wear contacts?"

"Y-Yeah." Kitty looked down to the floor a little bit ashamed.

"Hey it's okay nobody's perfect."

"But I don't think you'll like me with glasses." Kitty kept her eyes locked with the floor.

"I'll like you no matter what." Kitty looked up at him and smiled he kissed her. "Come on, let's get your glasses."

They went to Kitty's room on the first floor and turned on the lights; she pulled out a little black case from the nightstand. Kitty put on the glasses they were black and had rectangular rims. Dudley smiled as he looked at her.

"I know I look like a nerd." She really didn't like the glasses.

"No, you don't. I like it a lot." Dudley said with a slight smile.

She raised her face to his, their eyes met, and then their lips. He was surprised by the forcefulness and depth of her kiss, her tongue alive in his mouth, darting in and out. He took her head in his hands and responded with equal, eager passion, breathing her breath. He lowered his hands to cup her breasts as she clung to him, moving her hips in a slow, sensual circle, pressing herself against him with all the strength of her emotions.

Kitty abandoned any semblance of self-control, letting herself go completely. She responded to Dudley's gentle, reassuring touch with an almost forgotten freedom, an unbridled, impatient passion that overwhelmed her with its intensity. She slipped out of her clothes, then unbuttoned Dudley's shirt, stripping out from him as they continued to kiss and caress while she finished undressing him. They dropped to their knees on the soft, woven rug in the middle of the floor, kissing and touching each other until she placed her hands on his shoulders, lowering him onto his back. Kitty slowly went down on him thrusting her hips when he was all the way in. He reached deep into her they both moaned as Kitty swirled her hips. They climaxed at the same time, they were breathing heavily Kitty started to pull off him until he was no longer in her.

Kitty laid down next to him, he held her as they kissed. She got some sparkling wine for both of them. Dudley continued to kiss her as they sipped the wine. Kitty started kissing him down his chest to his member. Kitty looked at him with a playful smile. She took him into her mouth rapidly moving her head, Dudley let out a faint pleasured moan. Dudley quickly hit his climax shooting warm streams of liquid into her mouth. Dudley's body went limp and Immobilized with a pleasured smile.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Kitty smiled and kissed him.

"I'm sure." They went to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

In their dreams a tall slender man with no face showing no expression was chasing them. He spoke only one sentence.

"Dreams can become real." He disappeared from view leaving them with a real sense of death looming over the area in the dream.

**Hope you liked it. **


	4. Weird

**If you play on Playstation Network I've got the same screen name.**

Dudley woke up and the room was uh... how else do I explain this? It was fucked up; the walls were covered in what seemed to be a mixture of blood and rust. He looked to his side and Kitty was there starting to wake up.

She looked at him smiling. "Morning Pup."

"Morning sexy." Dudley was kissing her and holding her.

Kitty was loving the force he was using; she began to purr, loudly.

"Oh, Dudley." Their door opened and closed fast.

"Dudley! Kitty! You in here?!" The voice called from the living room.

"Who is it?" Kitty called out.

"Neo!" Dudley got up and got dressed so did Kitty she put on her glasses then they walked into the living room.

"What are you..." Neo cut Dudley off.

"Where are we?" Kitty and Dudley looked at him like he was crazy.

"We're in Banoi. Remember?"

"No, open the curtains."

There was a forest filled with fog and trees, hanging on the trees were decomposing corpses stapled to them. Kitty stumbled back and fell.

"Oh, my god." Kitty was staring to tear up.

"Here... there is no god." Dudley sat down next to Kitty and held her she sat with her back against his chest snuggling her head into the crook of Dudley's neck. "What? You two going to start fucking?"

"Maybe..." Kitty said with a smile.

"Naughty, naughty girl." Dudley said kissing her.

Kitty started to pull him onto her as they kissed.

"Hey, snap out of it! We have a homicidal killer in the building." Running was coming from the hallway then the sounds of a radio cracking trying to pick up a signal when it did a voice came over the speaker.

"Someone answer goddamn it!" A man yelled over the radio.

"It's me Lyles."

"Private, tell us what's going on! We heard shots."

"The rest of the agents are dead. We are facing sever casualties."

"The FBI lost its best agents to some psycho with a gun and a knife?!"

"Yes, sir how do I get out?" Kitty and Dudley started to walk to the door.

"Sorry, but you're on your own kid. We can still give you tactical advice."

"What? No, no you've got to help me!"

"We're going to try to get an evac to you, but look for surviv... private can you stil... hea..." The radio lost its signal.

"Fuck!" Kitty opened the door and stepped out into the hallway.

"Hey!" She yelled to Lyles.

"You're still alive?"

"We are still here." Dudley came out along with Neo.

"Good. That's good, more people helps." Lyles was hyperventilating.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked getting closer to him.

"The names Lyles, now here's the part where you introduce yourself."

"Okay, I'm Dudley, this is Kitty and he is Nathan."

"You can call me Neo." Doors started to fly open and the dead were swarming out of them.

"Wait, what?" They were holding melee weapons.

"You die now." They all said in unison.

"Come on! Run!" Lyles yelled.

They ran down stairs to the lobby and the titanium blast doors had an enormous hole in them. They ran outside to the forest and so did the Walkers.

"Man they're following." Neo said as they ran.

"Looks like we need a distraction." Lyles said and ran the other way; Dudley stopped and so did everyone else.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Dudley called out to him.

"Saving your asses!"

"What about you?!"

"Forget me! No one's going to miss me!" He started firing at the Walkers and put four down the first five rounds. "Go damn it! Did you hear me?! Fucking run!"

Lyles sent a steady stream of bullets at the Walkers dropping them fast.

"We can't leave him." Kitty said but Dudley picked her up and started to run.

"And we can't stay here." Kitty held onto Dudley in a death grip.

"God, I hate this shit." Neo said laughing.

"Is now the time for jokes?"

"It's how I deal with fear. Just laugh it off."

"Okay then."

They kept running hearing the loud pops from the MP5 submachine gun. The entire area where they could see turned into white static for a second then back so did Dudley but not Neo or Kitty. Lyles noticed it too he felt a little metal object on his neck but it vanished. The world had not been turned but their minds were trapped in a little world that simulated pure hell. (Silent Hill)

Dudley was pacing back and forth at TUFF in the lab, Kitty was lying on a metal slab next to Neo and Lyles. Wires were attached to them monitoring them Dudley was now standing next to Kitty. Keswick walked up to him with a pad and pen.

"So what happened?"

"I don't know. Some girl that worked at the hotel was talking with her after they bought some clothes so Kitty could impress some guy said that a little metal pen hit Kitty in the neck and she fell." Dudley held her hand.

"I bet Snaptr..." Keswick was cut off by the TVs cutting out to Snaptrap.

"Hello agents. No doubt you know who did this to them." Dudley was instantly getting enraged.

"You did this?!" Dudley yelled.

"Yes agent Puppy. It's a little torture device I made just for them." Dudley gripped his .45 Colt.

"Let them go!"

"I think they should stay for awhile." Snaptrap smiled evilly and laughed.

"When I get my hands on you you're going to wish you were dead." Dudley said bearing his teeth.

"Now that is how Kitty is going to feel." Snaptrap picked up a remote and pressed a button very quickly tears were streaming down her face turning her fur darker.

"Kitty?!" Dudley ran over to her.

Kitty was crying, she looked like she was in pure agony and pain. Through her eyes she was watching Dudley die slowly.

"Please stop it! Please! Quit hurting my friends!" Dudley yelled at Snaptrap.

"Okay. I'll release one, but you have to pick. Tick tock, tick tock time is on the clock." Dudley looked at his friends; he pointed at Kitty and her eyes popped open taking in a sharp breath of air.

Kitty was looking around until she saw Dudley; she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. She kissed him, Dudley's eyes were wide along with everybody else's. Dudley put his hands on her hips and closed his eyes, Kitty opened one eye then looked at him.

"Uh, if you're done with him Kitty we need to run some tests." One scientist from Keswick's lab said to her.

"Sure." Kitty was purring as she kissed Dudley.

Kitty followed the scientist to the sick bay and they ran some intricate test on her body and psyche. She was perfectly healthy in everyway.

"What happened?"

"I don't know it just felt unreal." Kitty said looking down caught that she was wet and pulled her pants forward a bit; Dudley was standing right next to her.

"What? Do you mean? Like the whole place?" Kitty nodded. "What else?"

"A lot of things." Kitty said blushing.

"Okay then." The scientist started to get up.

"Who are you? You look very familiar." Dudley said.

"I'm just some guy." He walked into a lab and the door slid shut behind him.

Dudley and Kitty went back to work until a half-n-hour later the chief walked into Kitty's cubical.

"Agent Katswell I'm putting you on leave."

"What? Why?"

"You need time to relax and recuperate." The chief said starting to walk back to his office.

"Chief didn't you see the report from that scientist?"

"Our forensic anthropologist and psychologist? Yes, I did see the report it states that, she needs time to recuperate because any type of sever stress that comes with her job will send her over the edge right now everything seems okay."

"Really that's what it said and you can remember it?"

"Yes, agent I can; now Kitty you are to be out for two weeks with pay." He sent Kitty home she couldn't even drive so Dudley took her home in his car.

They went up to her apartment and sat on the couch in an weird silence.

"So about that kiss..."

"I'm sorry..."

"No, no I liked it." Dudley smiled at Kitty and gave her a kiss.

"I really like you, Dudley." Kitty kissed him and he picked her up under her legs.

Dudley pressed her against a wall as they kissed; pressing each other's parts together becoming aroused. Kitty wrapped her legs around Dudley's waist he thrust his hips forward hitting Kitty in the right spot sending a jolt through her lower body making Kitty moan loudly. They were both breathing heavily.

The front door flew open and in came a old female cat and old male cat. Kitty looked at them as Dudley kissed her neck hearing Kitty purr. Dudley let her down and she walked over to her parents as Dudley sat down on the couch.

"Why did you guys come over?" Kitty asked nervously.

"Who is that?" Her mother asked.

"Oh, him he's... uh... my partner at work."

"What? He's a coworker?"

"Y-Yes." Kitty was rubbing the back of her neck.

"So, what? You were going to let him in your pants?" Marice asked.

"Maybe..."

"Maybe? How about no? Plus he's a dog it's just... unnatural." That struck a cord with Kitty.

"It doesn't matter if he is a dog. It's my life and I can be with whoever I want." Kitty said walking over to Dudley and sat in his lap giving him a kiss.

"Honey, we came over to see if you were okay." Her mother said calmly.

"Well, I'm perfectly fine." Kitty said as Dudley kissed her.

Kitty laid on her back so Dudley could get on top of her; she spread her legs putting one over the back of the couch and one on the coffee table. Dudley crawled on top of her and put most of his weight between her legs. He kissed her as she moaned into his mouth; her mother left along with her father.

"They're gone." Dudley said smiling.

"Fuck me, Dudley." Kitty whispered into his ear.

"You have no idea how much I wanted you to say that." Dudley said pulling Kitty's pants down enough to get where she wanted him.

Kitty unbuttoned Dudley's pants and slid his underwear down letting him slip out. He glided across the outside of her getting her to moan; Dudley slowly went in and felt a resistance so he gave it some force and passed it Kitty winced in pain, but she smiled feeling him in her.

"Deeper, harder Dudley!" Kitty screamed grabbing his shoulders with her claws out scratching Dudley; he smiled when her claws hit him and did as she asked.

"Like this?" Kitty nodded as Dudley pumped hard in a rhythmic pattern.

"Yes!" Kitty held on tighter to Dudley as he went even faster.

After a few seconds they both hit their climax. Kitty was purring until she noticed her claws were in Dudley's shoulders.

"Dudley, I'm so sorry." Kitty said smoothly retracting her claws out of him.

"It's okay; I kinda like it." Kitty gave him a small smile.

They got dressed and sat on the couch kissing each other. Kitty was in his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck. Dudley got up and said goodbye to Kitty and got his keys. He was on the first floor when he saw Eric with roses.

"Who are here for?" Dudley asked him.

"Kitty. I was going to ask her out." Dudley put his hand in front of Eric before he could get to the elevator.

"She's taken."

"By who?" Eric said with a bit of attitude.

"Me."

"Ha, that's funny she would want a dog who's head only comes up to her chest." Eric glared at him.

"Yeah, she likes the little dog." Dudley walked outside.

Dudley drove home and went inside Peg was in the kitchen cooking.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Peg called from the kitchen.

"Okay, Mom." Dudley walked up stairs to his room and started looking at the love scratches.

Dudley was cleaning them when Peg walked in to his room.

"Dudley, what happened to your back?" Peg asked looking at the scratches.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Dudley sat on his bed looking at Peg.

"Who did this? And don't tell me no one, so tell the truth." Peg said with a stern face Dudley broke.

"Kitty made them."

"What? Why would she do that?" Peg was feeling so confused looking at the love scratches.

"Uh... she was... I don't know how to say this."

Peg glared at him. "Dudley."

"She was holding on to me to tightly."

"Why was she holding onto your back and shoul... Dudley!" Peg was in shock of the idea of what her son did. "You... and her..."

Dudley nodded slowly; Peg was instantly infuriated with him.

"I... don't know what to say... I..." Peg stopped him.

"You are not to see her again." Peg said and started to walk out of the room.

"Whoa, no I'm going to see her tomorrow at work." Dudley was extremely angry.

"That is the only place you are going to see her." Peg slammed the door making a loud sound causing Dudley's ears to ring.


	5. Motel

**Four day weekend out of nowhere! Fuck yeah! So, uh back to work and I just hope that you like it. If you do please review it means a lot to me. [HATE WILL BE DELETED]**

Dudley was sitting in his bed the next day after he told Kitty what had happened with his mom. She didn't like that his mom would ban him from seeing her, nut Kitty was going to see him one way or another. It was now night and Dudley was sulking inhow disappointed he thought Kitty must be in him, Kitty kind of liked that they had to be even more stealthy about their relationship and when they made love. It had a certian alure after all even Dudley liked that part. A tiny rock hit Dudley's window repeatedly until he looked outside to see Kitty smiling and wavingat him so he opened the window.

"Kitty what are you doing here?" Dudley asked with a smile in a whisper audible to Kitty.

"I couldn't stay away." she blushed after she said that to him.

"Do you want me to come down or..." Kitty took foot holds and grabbed a flag pole then swung herself up through his window landing without a sound.

"How was that?" Kitty asked with a smile.

"Wow..." Dudley was smiling as she kissed him.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Kitty asked.

"Sure." Dudley got a big CD book out that was filled from top to bottom with movies, they picked one out and put it in a DVD player.

"Got snacks." Dudley opened a mini fridge inside a closet in his room. "Nice."

"Yup." They got their snacks and started the movie; Kitty sniggled with Dudley the entire time.

They started to fall asleep knowing that if Dudley's mom were to check on him he'd be in deep shit. But they didn't seperate from each other. Kitty had her head on Dudley's chest his heartbeat lulling her to sleep Kitty couldn't keep her eyes open and drifted off to sleep so did Dudley. They were in each other's arms. The sun was peaking through the blinds in Dudley's room right onto Kitty's eyes waking her she was in her underwear Kitty remembered that they had stripped down in the middle of the night from being too hot.

"Dudley?"

"Huh?" He rubbed his eyes.

"I fell asleep."

"Oh, oka..." His door opened and Peg looked at them and instantly got enraged.

"Dudley Puppy! How dare you disobey me!" Peg yelled at Dudley.

"Mom stop yelling." Dudley said in a nice tone with no anger whatsoever.

"Fine." Peg glared at them as Kitty slid under the covers to hide her body.

"Can we get dressed?" Dudley asked her nicely.

"Sure whatever." Peg slammed the door making both of their ears ring.

"Come on." Dudley grabbed a duffle bag and jammed clothes into it fast.

"What are you doing?" Kitty asked confused.

"Packing for a motel." He said in a rash tone.

"What, why?"

"I can't stay here anymore. Shit, my car is busted damn engine never really worked guess I could finally try that bike I was rebuilding." Dudley zipped the bag and they got dressed then procceded to climb down to the backyard and sneak to the garage.

Dudley rolled the motorcycle out of the garage and when they were far enough he got on the driver's seat and Kitty road bitch. The engine started nicely; Kitty wrapped her arms around his chest as they drove. Dudley could feel Kitty purring even though the engine and road should have obscured it, it was still present. They reached Kitty's apartment in a few minutes.

"So, uh do you want me to come by tomorrow?" Dudley asked blushing as Kitty got off the bike.

"Yes, I've got some thing special planned for you, and could you see how Neo and Lyles are doing?" Kitty kissed him and then he drove off to a motel a distance away but not to far from his lover; it wasn't too bad.

**Hope it was good starting on the next chapter and again please review I'm hoping to see a few (probably false hope though).**


End file.
